1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire manufacturing method and a pneumatic tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire manufacturing method and a pneumatic tire capable of improving separation failure of a tire component member made of either a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known pneumatic tire includes an inner liner layer that is not made of rubber but is made of either a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer composition produced by blending a thermoplastic resin component and an elastomer component (see, for example, Patent Document). The use of such a material has an advantage of making the inner liner layer lighter in weight and of improving the mileage.
An inner liner layer made of ether a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic elastomer composition, however, is more rigid than an inner liner layer made of rubber. Such a rigid inner liner layer may be a cause of tire failure, when a green tire is formed by expanding radially a carcass band, the setting of a too large lift-deformation ratio (radial-expansion ratio) causes a phenomenon of elastic resilience to generate, in turn, a phenomenon of inner liner layer separation. The failure caused by such separation is more likely to occur in tires with a lift-deformation ratio higher than 160%, such as high profile tires, heavy-load tires, aircraft tires, and construction vehicle tires.
[Patent Document] Internation patent application publication WO2005/007423